Paint Me like the Stars in your Eyes
by BennieWaffles
Summary: 'Jace, stay still' Groan. 'But I'm getting a cramp, please! It would feel so good to just move' Sigh. 'This position hurts for me too, okay? So stop whining' OOC. AH. AU. Rated T. One-shot.


**Paint Me like the Stars in your Eyes**

 **A/N: ''Jace, stay still!'' Groan. ''But I'm getting a cramp, please! It would feel so good to just move!'' Sigh. ''This position hurts for me too, okay? So stop whining!'' OOC. AH. AU. Rated T. One-shot.**

 **A/N: Hmmm what's that summary all about, huh? :P  
This one's nothing dirty, I promise. Well, unless you count getting your back painted as dirty. Yeah, you read correctly. This is about bodypaint.**

 **So, as always, I'm going to start this off with a rant about why I hate school and a rant about why I wrote this. Today, my only comment about school will be: it's shit and it can go choke on a whore's dick.**

 **Now, I love bodypainting. I do. I've been doing it for like, three years now, and I got a little out of it because school was fucking crazy, but I've been obsessed with it this past week once again. Now, sure, back painting is original and all, and face painting can be really cool, but what I love the very most is either full body (which I've never done) or** ** _hands_** **. Okay, I have a strange love for hands. Especially long, bony, slim, pianist's fingers. I don't know why. But I loveeeee painting hands, too. You can do** ** _so many things_** **with hands. You can create an individual design on each finger and let it wrap all the way around, or you can let a design go across your closed fingers. There's lots of texture and you can even paint your nails to match (if you have any—I don't). For example, just painting the lower half of your arm would be boring. It's just long, weirdly shaped and nearly no bumps. If you twist your arm the skin changes with it and your entire design gets fucked up. Backs however, are just like a canvas, only with skin. So unlike on a canvas, you can blend eyeshadow into perfection, apply glitter without fucking everything up, wash it off and start over again. Honestly my hands have looked fucked up every day at school this week, my pinky different shades of pink and random splotches of green between my fingers that I can't seem to get off...**

 **So I'll just cut it short there before I have a 20,000 word essay in front of me.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Do you guys have any other hobbies? I play the piano, I bodypaint (shocker), I read a lot (shocker), I write a little bit (gasp r u srius? i did not re a lze dat), I sing, and I play videogames :)**

...

...

...

''Jace, stay still!''

''But I'm getting a cramp, please! It would feel so good to just _move_!"

''This position hurts for me too, okay? So stop whining!''

''You were the one who wanted to do this so badly, not my fault it hurts!''

She smacked the back of his head. '' _Stop moving or I'll put a duck in your room!_ ''

He seemed to shut up at that.

She was straddling his ass, paintbrush in hand, all sorts of different bodypaints on a palette resting on the sheets. Not the best idea, considering Jace was pretty much squirming all over the place, coming dangerously close to knocking over the palette.

About to start shading the two giant, galaxy coloured koi fish she had placed on his back, she snapped her hand away when she heard him mumble something.

''You'rearealbitchwhenyou'refrustrated...''

So, just to tease him, she grabbed some gray paint and started very softly grazing the places that needed shadows with the tip of her brush.

His muscles immediately tensed. She watched his biceps flex as he forced himself not to move.

'' _Clary_.'' He hissed, teeth gritted.

''Yes, Jace-y?'' She asked in her most innocent voice.

''Nothing...'' He grumbled, relaxing his muscles when she started painting with normal pressure.

''You are painting something extremely masculine right? No phallus. I hope?''

She snorted. ''Would a dick really take two hours?''

He shrugged—causing her to nearly paint a line of gray across his back, earning him a slap against his bicep, _oh how delicious his muscles felt._ ''I don't know how detailed you are in your dick-drawing.''

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. ''I've never actually drawn a dick before, at least, not on purpose.''

He laid his head sideways, so she could see his eyes filled with incredulity. ''What kind of twelve-year-old were you?!''

''One that wasn't gross and immature.''

He huffed. ''Right, 'cause fingerpainting at twelve is _so_ mature.''

''Right, 'cause peeing in your pants at nine is _so_ mature.'' She mocked.

She watched a sigh leave his lips, the lips she _so badly_ wanted to kiss. ''We've been friends for way too long.'' He joked.

 _Ouch_.

There was that word again.

 _Friends_.

''Jace?'' She could hear how vulnerable her voice suddenly sounded.

''Yeah?''

She loved him. She did. She loved how he'd instantly change his behavior or mood depending on hers. When she spoke softly, with vulnerability, he would instantly become serious, worried.

''Do you think we'll be friends forever?''

In her mind, she put emphasis on the word 'friends', as if to imply she wanted more, but in real life she'd never dare to do so.

He cleared his throat, looking at the palette, avoiding her eyes purposefully. ''Forever's a long time.''

Since he wasn't looking at her, she didn't stop the hurt from showing on her face.

 _Forever's a long time_.

He didn't even want to be _friends_ with her. Sure, she would like to be so much more, but something was better than nothing.

But now, it felt like that was slipping away from her, too.

...

...

...

''Is it dry yet?''

''No, I think you should wait another hour.''

She could see his eyes roll, those gorgeous golden orbs—which hadn't met her green ones since he said what he did.

 _Forever's a long time_.

She didn't think she'd forget about that one anytime soon.

He pushed himself off the bed, careful not to let anything touch his back, even though it was dry already. Almost like painting your nails, you're just naturally afraid that it'll be ruined, even though it's dry and locked in.

There was a change in their mood at his comment. She knew he would adjust to whatever she was emanating. The atmosphere was awkward, a little touchy. Like they could snap at any word, at any moment.

She had been looking down at her feet, not noticing that he had moved to stand directly in front of her.

''Clary, what's wrong?''

She looked up to see his face, very close to hers. Well, not _that_ close. But she could see the flecks of brown in his eyes, and a smudge of paint from where he'd accidentally dunked his hand into the palette without noticing, after which he had scratched his forehead.

''Why did you say that?'' Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

He swallowed. He knew exactly what she meant. ''What do you mean?''

'' _Forever's a long time_...''

She tried to hide it, but he saw the hurt flashing across her face.

''Because it is a long time, especially to be friends,'' he paused, searching her eyes, '' _especially_ considering my feelings for you.''

And then he found what he was looking for in those big, innocent eyes of hers. Realization, relief, joy. ''What do you mean?'' She knew exactly what he meant. Or, at least, she hoped she did.

''I love you, Clarissa Fairchild. I don't want to be _friends_ —'' there was the emphasis she was so afraid to make, uttered from his lips without a shred of fear or uncertainty—''with you forever. I want to be so much more than that... _forever_.''

''Best friends?'' She teased.

''Fuck buddies?'' He retorted.

''How about... we start with this?''

Before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his.

Forever was a long time, but if he could spend it with her, he would never want it to end.

...

...

...

Isabelle woke up to a loud banging sound, so she set out to explore.

She started opening doors to guest rooms, getting closer and closer to the source of the noise.

She came to Clary's room, with Clary not in it. Along with a few painting supplies, her redhead friend was missing.

Izzy was too tired—after all, it was three in the morning—to make any connections.

A banging noise, evidently coming from Jace's room, Clary's missing, along with... painting supplies?

So, innocent little Izzy opened Jace's door, not seeing the connection at all.

Her presence went unnoticed, so she let her eyes lazily scan the room.

There was Jace, with... two giant koi fish on his back?

Then there were clothes all over the floor, unusual for Jace, really.

The right side of his king size bed was _completely_ covered in spilled paint supplies, while the left side of the bed was occupied by Jace.

Who— _oh God he's naked!_

Jace Herondale, her _adoptive brother_ , was _naked_.

And then, Izzy's tired eyes adjusted to the light coming from the lamp on the nightstand.

And _underneath Jace, her adoptive brother_ , _with two giant koi fish on his back_ , was _Clary,_ Jace's long time best friend?

And then, Izzy's ears registered load moans.

 _Oh, they're fucking_ — _oh. OH. OH NO._

Alec was going to hear _all_ about this at breakfast.

 **A/N: I just accidentally deleted this entirely,** ** _twice—consecutively_** **. Thank God for Ctrl + Z.  
I don't want to make this too long, so I'll just leave it here.**

 **Recommendation of the day: the book The Upside of Unrequited by Becky Albertalli, I loved it, but the ending was a little bit unrealistic, I'm sorry. But just, not everything has such a happy ending. Bodypainting, because it's fun. Try it. This really cool anime, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, I'm loving it so far. And then an old childhood favorite, Huntik. HUNTIK IS SO FUCKING GOOD I WANT TO BE BURIED IN A LIFE SIZE COPY OF A HUNTIK DVD CASE. And the series Bates Motel, I'm a sucker for weird, psychotic stories/people, so this one's a hit.**

 **Review xoxoxoxo**

 **Favorite :)**

 **Follow me? :D**

 **Also, thank you to the person who simply reviewed: GeekyAsWaffles was better. You cracked me up, thank you XD**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
